


Angel vs the Unknown

by SaeranLover



Series: RFA vs Mint Eye - Rival Gangs AU [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Eventual Stockholm Syndrome for MC-, F/M, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rival Gangs AU, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You were known by the nickname 'Angel', for how you appeared out of the blue to assist the RFA after the death of their leader. However, in the middle of carrying out an important task which could turn the tides of the fight against Mint Eye... You experience a surprise visit from somebody from the RFA's rival gang...





	1. Angel for just who, exactly?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I decided against doing that...

“ _Angel, be careful! Mint Eye subordinates have been spotted around the apartment rendezvous by 707, we believe they’re being led by ‘Saviour’.”_  The sudden hushed voice belonging to Star – also known as Yoosung Kim – going down your earpiece made you flinch due to how out of the blue it was.

The plan was supposedly quite simple, you were a new member of the gang known as ‘RFA’, which was the main rival of the gang ‘Mint Eye’. The fights between the two gangs dominated the city at times, with Mint Eye seeking destruction for what they called ‘paradise’, whilst RFA longed for peace for the city without the influence of drugs and violence.

Also, everyone in the RFA gang had a codename. You were Angel, given by 707 due to how you saved RFA from falling apart with your sudden appearance. 707’s actual name was Saeyoung Choi, but he hesitated whenever it came to being called that. Yoosung Kim was ‘Star’, Hyun Ryu was ‘Zen’ (the same as his stage name, which made him one of the more public figures of the gang), Jaehee Kang was ‘Tactician’, Jumin Han was ‘Heir’, and V was ‘Moon’. There used to be another member called Rika, who went by ‘Sun’… But she was killed at the hands of Mint Eye a few years earlier.

Thinking about the message you had initially passed on, you grew worried about the task you were in the middle of. Mint Eye relied upon a drug known as ‘Salvation’ or something along those lines… And you stole it. All for the sake of the RFA becoming dominant in the city, and stop your enemies in their tracks. You were meant to meet up with Jumin and Jaehee at the apartment belonging to Rika in order to pass the drug over to them so they could remove it with their high levels of security. “Hey, Star? Does Moon think that we should change the meet up point? I can’t meet up with Heir and Tactician here if Mint Eye is here…”

“ _Uh… Let me ask Seven…”_ A few quiet mumbles were heard down the line, just as you noticed the door handle be messed with. “ _We’ve got no contact with Moon! Typical… U- Um… Seven says to stay put!”_ Yoosung panicked for a moment, just as there was a loud screech down your ear, followed by a frustrating static noise.

“Star? Star?!” You yelled out for a response just as the door handle fell off, and the door slowly creaked open. In a slight panic, you reached into your bag, and took hold of a weapon which was in there. Well… A fake weapon. 707 gave it to you as a way to ‘make the enemies scared when you’re in danger so you can escape’. It was a gun, which had no bullets… It was a mere toy.

As you pointed it wat the door, a quiet laugh echoed through the room. It sounded almost like… “S- Seven…?”

“Wrong~ Surprise, _**Angel.”**_ You froze when a figure casually paced into the room, chuckling to himself almost triumphantly. The first thing which stood out to you from his appearance was his hair… White, but dyed pink at the tips. It was quite striking… And then, your eyes widened and you dropped the toy gun at the sight of the tattoo on his arm.

_An eye… Mint Eye-!_

“Now… I have a reason why I’m here. Don’t you think so too?” He laughed, his eyes fixating upon a box resting upon a counter by the wall. “Somebody in here was a little _thief. Stole something important…”_ He walked towards you as you fell down onto the floor, trying to recover your ‘gun’. His foot rested on it just before you grabbed it, and that was followed by a loud cracking sound and him kicking it behind him. “A little RFA member trying to make a big name for herself, by taking our Elixir… Well, I’m here to take it back, and bring back a little more too…”

Before you could even react, you felt his hand at the back of your neck, and he made you get up to your feet. “Now, if you don’t resist, we won’t kill the RFA members at the entrance of the building… Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang, yeah?” He then pointed over to the box you had stolen. “Go over there.”

In a slight panic, you obeyed what he said. Mint Eye were known for being quite violent in their ways, and this guy had many pockets and such where he could have weapons hidden…

When you reached the box, his grasp of the back of your neck tightened somewhat, and it seemed to force you to stand up straighter and tilt your head back just to relieve some of the aching. He opened the box, and sighed with relief over all of the vials of the Elixir being intact. Afterwards… He pulled out one vial, and used his thumb to remove the cork keeping it sealed. “Good… Just as the Saviour left it.” And then, he suddenly downed half of it. It was scary at how he could just swallow that weird, blue-ish substance which smelled _so vile so quickly…_ But you never expected what happened next. He released his grasp of your neck, but took hold of your chin instead. “Open wide, RFA’s Angel… You’re coming to Mint Eye now.”

That set you off panicking. _No way were you swallowing that stuff!_ And so, you elbowed him in the crotch to give yourself a few moments to escape. You fell down to the floor, before quickly trying to scramble to your feet and run to the apartment door to get away.

_He was quicker though._

You were suddenly pinned down onto the ground face up, and there was an almost scary darkness in his eyes. He was towering over you, with the vial still in his hands. “Stupid woman… You do realise that you can’t escape from me now, do you? Because if you run, Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han are _dead._ ” He then took hold of your chin once more, and forced your mouth open. You had to close your eyes, because you did _not_ want to see yourself be forced into drinking that… That _stuff._

A disgusting taste filled your mouth moments later, and you couldn’t help but wretch at it. After that, weird colours filled your vision despite your eyes being closed, and you could feel an odd, light-headed feeling in your head. However… Your head began to fill up with weird thoughts… it was making you lose your emotions and your judgement of the situation. You were quick to fall unconscious afterwards.

Once he was absolutely sure that you were unconscious, he pulled a device out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. “And there… No more interference in her earpiece… Let’s see how the RFA react to this then…” He reached to behind your ear, and then removed the device you had been contacting your companions with. Following that, he brought it up to his own ear, and turned it on.

“ _Angel! Finally, Seven’s been worried!”_

“I apologise, kid… But I have a message for you RFA people. I am Unknown, second-in-command of Mint Eye. Angel has been taken hostage, and I am afraid that you will not be seeing her again for the time being. Goodbye.” Once he had finished speaking, he crushed the earpiece. He knew the tactics of 707 quite well, and he knew for a fact that he would be tracing you.

And then… he reached into his pocket, and laughed loudly as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and trapped your wrists within them. “Right… Now that is done…” He went and wrapped his arm around you, and hoisted you up onto his shoulder. With a smirk, he left the room, and stopped when he bumped into a few Mint Eye underlings. “… The package is intact. Return it to the Saviour. I have this RFA prisoner to deal with.”

 

 

 

 

 

On the ground floor of the building, things were tense. “Assistant Kang… Is there any way out of this situation?” Jumin was stood with a frown on his face, casting a frosty glare at the Mint Eye members pointing guns at both him and Jaehee. He tugged at his sleeve, before he heard a noise in his earpiece.

“ _Heir! Tactician! It’s Star here, we’ve got a problem! We’ve lost contact with Angel, and we think that somebody important in Mint Eye has her… Somebody called… ‘Unknown’.”_ At the message, Jaehee’s hands flew up to her mouth as she began shaking.

“The plan… 707 and I thought out the details completely… And it failed…? And- And we’ve lost her…?”

“Calm down, Assistant Kang. We can’t show weakness. They may feel as though they can take advantage of us if we show any vulnerabilities.”

“Y- Yes, Mr Han…”

They remained stood still, looking for any form of weaknesses in Mint Eye’s members for another few moments… until a few near the elevator moved away as it reached the ground floor. Both Jumin and Jaehee’s faces filled up with horror at the sight they bore witness to… You, unconscious in the arms of a mysterious masked man… And a few other Mint Eye members following him, one of which holding the very box which they had been sent to retrieve.

“Release Kang and Han. They’re of no interest to us. Make sure they can’t follow though.” Your kidnapper huffed, before making his way over to the door. “Better yet… Knock them out.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

You found yourself regaining consciousness as you felt your body jerk suddenly, and that was when you realised that you were inside a vehicle. The windows were dark, meaning that you couldn’t look out, but there were lights inside the vehicle. Sat directly opposite to you… Was him. The one who forced you to take that horrible drug.

“Nice to see you awake, Angel… Or should I say… MC? It’s a pretty name… It’s a shame that things worked out this way, isn’t it?” You tensed up at him saying your name, so you attempted to lash out on him, and attack him. You were stopped by a seatbelt and also by the fact that your wrists and ankles were all cuffed. “Cute. You think you can hurt me… But I can’t risk it. You’re a precious hostage to Mint Eye. You hurt me… I hurt the RFA back, tenfold.”

_And that brought a sudden realisation into your head._

“Wh- What have you done to Jaehee and Jumin?!”

“Oh… Those two. They’re… Let’s just say they’re having a little nap in the entrance hall of the apartment building. They’ll wake up soon enough... Maybe they’re awake now. However… It’s not like we can check. We’re already at our destination.” You felt your blood run cold when the vehicle suddenly ground to a halt, before he unbuckled himself and went over to you. “And we can’t let you know where we are. So be a good girl and don’t resist, or your friends will never see you _again._ By the way… I haven’t told you my name, have I? I’m Unknown. Mint Eye’s second-in-command behind the Saviour… But you have no right to call me by my name. You’re my prisoner… So you can call me… Master. That’s fitting.”

Afterwards, Unknown removed your seatbelt… Before he pulled a roll of tape out of his pocket. All that you could do was gulp as he covered both your mouth and eyes so that you couldn’t see or speak.

A wave of cold air hit you as you heard the car door open, before you were dragged out. The floor underneath you was somewhat uneven, as though it was cracked, but still felt smooth… A broken pavement, perhaps? You felt that you had to concentrate on your surroundings rather than panic, because all it would take is a moment of panic for this gang war to be over… Mint Eye _knew_ how important you were to the RFA in keeping the gang running, so all it would take is something like a city-wide broadcast of them injuring or even killing you to make the RFA surrender.

_The RFA needed to keep running… There needed to be peace in the city, and Mint Eye needed to be run out!_

Eventually, you felt yourself enter a building, as the temperature rose once more. A door was opened, as you heard a loud, deep creaking… _A metal door. Oh god._

You found yourself tripping up moments later, as you were being dragged down a set of stairs. It was a small relief to reach the bottom, but your anxiety levels rose again when you heard Unknown speaking.

“Strap her down. We’ll have to interrogate her before we use the Elixir again.” And your body felt cold at those words. _Interrogate… Use the Elixir again…_

It was painful as the pieces of tape on your face were removed, and you looked at your surroundings. There was a metal chair which you were being led towards… And there was a dim blue light flooding the room from a set of computers which Unknown had seated himself at.

“Oh… Before we interrogate though… Let’s give the RFA a bit of a fright,” Unknown smirked, before he typed something in on the keyboard, and started looking at one of the screens with amusement covering his face. Your face was the opposite, completely filled with horror as a picture emerged on the screen. _Had he… Connected directly to 707’s computers from here?! Because on the screen were… The main RFA members._

_V, with Jumin’s arm slung over his shoulders as he tried to support his friend. Zen, his arms around Jaehee in order to keep her stood upright. Saeyoung, sat at the front trying to type something. Yoosung, looking between everyone anxiously…_

“Hello there, RFA! It’s nice to see you all! You can’t see me, but I can see allllllll of you,” Unknown began, before laughing loudly. “It’s Unknown here, just dropping by to let you have one last little message from your Angel.”

Everyone looked between each other on the screen, and you could see Jumin and Jaehee turn pale because of them being the last RFA members to see you. But… _‘One last little message’…?_

“So, Angel… Don’t you love it here with me? At Mint Eye?” He stood up and walked over to you, looking… menacing. But you shook your head.

_Then you realised what he meant about the message._

He pinched at your arm, right where you had a bruise from trying to struggle away from him at the apartment. You let out a loud whimper and a slight scream, before giving a panicked “S- Stop it, it hurts!”

“… Wrong answer.”

Unknown then left you alone as your eyes filled with tears, before he cut off the connection with the RFA. He just wanted them… to hear you scream…

All that you could do after that was look down at the floor in shame, giving in to the fact that you were restrained to this uncomfortable chair, a prisoner of Mint Eye, that you were going to be interrogated and forced to take the drug, and that… You probably weren’t going to see the RFA or have freedom again.

As tears began to slip down your face, Unknown returned to you and crouched down on his knees. He did his best to make eye contact with you, giving you the most innocent look he could muster. “Hey… Don’t cry, Angel… You’re Mint Eye’s Angel now, okay? It’s safer for you here than in the RFA…” He took hold of your chin, and made you lift your head slightly. “I have a story to tell you, before I ask you some questions. Saeyoung Choi… That bastard is my twin brother,” he began, bitterness beginning to fill his voice. Your eyes widened at what he said though… _707… His brother… “_ He _abandoned_ me with our abusive, alcoholic mother just to go with that horrible V guy. Didn’t come back for me. It was our Saviour who saved me… She gave me a home. A _sanctuary._ That’s what this place is… What Mint Eye is… A _sanctuary._ A place where people can feel safe… Away from the hell of a cruel society. Capitalism, the lies of the media… Everything. That’s what we aim to give people…”

“Liar! Saeyoung doesn’t have a brother, and Mint Eye is just a gang borderline turning into a drug-fuelled cult trying to destroy the city! Well guess what, sunshine? We’re going to _destroy_ you. Even if it means I sacrifice myself for-!!!”

A sharp pain hit your face, before a sudden impact sent the chair falling backwards. You hit the back of your head on the metal of the chair, but your attention was quickly diverted to the sudden force being applied to your stomach with his foot.

“Shut up, pain in the ass… Trust me when I say that I know some pretty fucking painful ways to torture you without killing you…”

Once Unknown had backed off, you were left where you were on the floor, heavily breathing as you tried to wrap your head around the situation. You wished more than anything that this was just a bad dream – that you’d wake up in the apartment with Jaehee and Jumin, ready to get the vials of that ‘Elixir’ away to be analysed and destroyed…

But god, were you not ready for when you were pulled back up from the ground, for Unknown’s interrogation…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This Chapter on Tumblr!](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/166853860598/angel-vs-the-unknown-chapter-1)


	2. For Mint Eye's Benefit

Your mind was hazy as you tried to pull yourself together, after what had felt like hours of being questioned by Unknown… It had just been a recurring torture consisting of questions and the disgusting elixir, not even getting started on the bruises which were cruelly decorating your arms and legs.

“Now, one last question for today… Maybe then I’ll even let you eat, Angel. I’m sure that you’ll enjoy that, won’t you?” Unknown walked over to you, an empty vial of the elixir in his hands. “Now… Is your head dizzy, and your mind in pain? Heart racing, but your blood feels cold? Both filled with adrenaline, but with no energy whatsoever?” Just to avoid any more pain, you slowly nodded. You could hardly look upwards once you had responded, as a dull ache began to take over your neck. “Good, then the elixir is working… You’ll be on our side soon enough. Perhaps you can even lure more members of the RFA to our side, those two we knocked out earlier seemed pretty vulnerable after seeing you taken… Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang… or as you call them, Heir and Tactician?”

“… Leave them… alone...”

“Oh, and she learns how to use words, _finally…_ Could you honestly be any more annoying with your constant silence?” You silently growled in his direction, before realising that action had irritated your throat slightly, in turn setting you off coughing. _And Unknown could only laugh._

Soon enough, your eyes had began watering to the point you had started crying, which brought his laughter to a sudden stop. He took hold of your chin and made you look upwards at him, before sighing as he started removing your restraints keeping you attached to the metal chair. Unfortunately you were too weak to try and fight your way away from him, so he was able to pull you up to your feet with ease.

Once he had been able to stabilise you, he began dragging you towards a door at the back of the room. You wanted  _more than anything_ to kick his shin and run away, but that was beyond impossible in your condition. You  _feared_ what was at the other side of the door, before the panic set in. It was a close to bare room with nothing but a basic, stripped down bed; a dim light flickering, and… well, nothing else. It was almost like… a prison.

“You’re obviously not in a state to benefit Mint Eye any more today, so you’re staying in here until we need you next. Don’t worry, your stupid RFA gang mates aren’t going to get to you, the door is only accessible through a facial scan set to _my_ face, and on top of that… no windows. You could be in here a _long_ time, so make yourself comfortable. I’ll make sure you can rest properly this time though...”

Panic set in as Unknown then shoved you down onto the bed, followed by him cuffing your wrist to the bed. Then… He pulled something out of his pocket, and you felt him push your hair away from your neck before he covered your mouth. “Don’t cry, don’t scream…  _It’s only a sedative.”_ A sharp pain in your neck was the last thing which you felt as you drifted into the dark, empty realm of unconsciousness.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“So, what you are telling me… Is that the RFA is still trying to go strong after we took my _replacement?_ Honestly… What can a woman to to get some good lackeys beside Unknown here?” She grabbed the weapon from beside her seat, and pointed it directly at the cowering Mint Eye member before her. “Mint Eye member A5309… Goodbye. Members A7219 and A2470, clean the mess before you become part of it.”

A loud bang echoed through the entire building, before the woman dropped her weapon and approached the window overlooking the city. She pulled out her phone then, and looked at the recent report which had been sent to her. “So… Mint Eye controls 32.69% of the city… RFA narrowly possesses 36.58%… Then there’s the idiotic 30.73% of no affiliation… Once we dump our elixir into the water supply though, they’ll convert… How can the RFA claim to be better than us, when they are working for the select few in the most dire situations? Mint Eye is working for all… For a paradise… A paradise which V and his gang are ruining!”

She then returned to her chair, and made it spin so that her back was to the door of the room. The only thing which reassured her was her current plan, which was fitting into place perfectly… _Unknown had kidnapped the new RFA member, who would be interrogated, tortured, and fed the elixir until she was a blank slate for both her and Unknown to mold. She would be the ultimate weapon for the RFA’s demise, and Mint Eye’s rise to power in the city… Everyone would be equal, and there would be no need for politics. Everything would be…_

_Paradise._

“Oh… Member A2470, I have another task for you once you have disposed of the mess. Please send Unknown to me, for an update on our special guest’s situation. I am eager to see if we have learned any of the RFA’s weaknesses...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter on tumblr~!](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/173612167018/angel-vs-the-unknown-chapter-2)


End file.
